Get to know me ! Get to know you!
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: The Founders of Hogwarts lock six of my favorite people in a room and wont let them out until all their secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had snuck out of the Common Room to have a little alone time and address the wounds his uncle, aunt and cousin had inflicted on him during the summer when suddenly he found himself locked in a room that he couldn't get out of. He sat down but jumped up when Sirius, Remus, Bellatrix, Severus ,and Tom Riddle appeared as well.

"Am I cursed or something?" Harry cried, looking around at all of them. "Can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"You don't mean that, pup." Sirius cried, rushing toward him. Harry backed away and fell over he cried out in pain. "PUP!"

"move!" Severus bellowed, Harry cringed . He was shocked when he was suddenly pulled forward, gently, by Severus and his shirt removed showing his wounds to the room. To farther his shock Severus began treating him with magic and potions. "How'd this happen, Potter?"

"Go fuck yourself." Harry spat.

"Drink this." Severus sighed, Harry turned his head away. "Surely you recognize it from your time in the Hospital wing. "

Harry looked at it and downed it.

"Pain Reviler. " he grunted. He looked away. "Thanks."

Severus gave a sharp nod and wrapped bandages tightly around Harry's chest and back.

"So Dumbledore set you up to be abused as well did he , Little Hero?" Tom said he was reclining in a bean bag chair. Harry blinked at him. His eyes tired and dull. "Do you know where we are?"

"Me?" Harry asked, "Hang on." He grabbed his bag and pulled out his map. He popped his wand out of the sheath he'd gotten on his birthday he had no clue who sent it to him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Everyone watched as the map filled out. Harry spread it wide.

"I knew that blasted thing was more than it seemed. " Severus growled. Sirius and Remus smirked at him. "You and your gang I suppose?"

"Naturally." Sirius sneered.

"Here." Remus pointed. "Founders Nursery."

"What the what now?" Sirius said "I've never heard of this place..."

"Oh, not again!" Bella screeched. "Come out here now you devils! I don't want to be here a second time!"

"Nor do I." Tom said , "This'll be my fourth time!"

"You're so fun to play with." Four ghosts appeared. The founders. It was Helga laughing. "You make the game so much fun."

"Game?" Harry asked "Mischief managed. " He put it away and put his wand back in the holster. "What game?"

"Oh, you must be my newest heir." Godric said floating around Harry. "Yes, spitting image of James you are."

"Except my eyes." Harry intoned, "I have my mothers eyes."

"Rightly so." Godric nodded. "This game is a get to know me game. You will expose every last truth about each other and not a moment will pass outside. "

"That sounds a little mundane." Harry said, "Where's the fun? Get me a bottle and we can have some real fun getting to know each other."

"yes, your mother introduced us to Truth or Dare." Salazar laughed, "For a Muggle game I've never had so much fun. Oh, the things she dared the others to do. Your father was in a right fit when she dared him to kiss Minerva."

Harry sprayed the Butterbeer he was drinking across the room. As Sirius and Remus fell over laughing. Severus was smirking.

"Oh, yes I shall never forget it." Tom sneered. "That girl was one hell of a spit fire."

"you..." Harry glanced at him. "Knew my mom?"

"I'm not the only one." Tom hinted.

"Drink !" Rowena cheered, "I want to see the humans play the game again!"

"Wait so we play and you just get joy out of watching us?" Remus asked, "Is that how this works?"

"Kind of." Rowena told him. "When you choose truth you will not be able to lie. We will also add our own bits every now and then here and there at random times. Also others may join you and vanish but you will always stay here until every truth is told. "

Harry swallowed the last of the Butter beer.

"You got food because when I eat sugar on an empty stomach I end up sick." Harry said,

"How old are you?" Salazar asked, "You seem small ."

"I'm 17." He sighed running fingers through his hair. "What's it matter? Is that just because I'm the youngest here."

"Of course!" Helga laughed, "Got to know what kind of drinks we can serve."

Food Muggle and Magical alike appeared around the circle they had sat themselves in. Wine, beer, and other magical and muggle drinks appeared.

"No thanks." Harry said shaking his head. "But I'll take some Mt. Dew if you have any." A can appeared before him. He popped it open and drank some then grabbed some food and quickly began eating.

"Woh , slow down, pup." Sirius said, worriedly. "You'll make yourself sick. "

Harry ignored him as he finally got some food on his stomach he'd missed the feast because Dumbledore had wanted to see him. He slowed down after his first chicken leg and grabbed a napkin.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Severus.

"Truth or Dare, Snape?"

"Dare you impertinent brat."

"I dare you to tell me if you ever slept with my mother?"

Severus choked on his own soda. He loved the stuff.

"No I didn't!"

Sirius and Remus were a little shocked.

"How very Slytherin of you." Salazar laughed. "I like this one , Godric!"

Harry spooned some potatoes on to his plate and began eating them.

Severus growled and spun it landed on Bella.

"Oh, joy." Severus said , sarcastically. "Truth or Dare, Bella?"

"Truth." she sneered at him.

"Do you actually love the Dark Lord or you just looking to gain some fame by having his kid if he takes you to bed?"

"Oh, yes, I'd love to hear the answer to that." Tom smirked though his eyes never left his enemy. "Bella."

"Oh, how I would love to curse you!" she hissed at Severus. "I don't love our Lord at all. Yes I would like to gain the fame."

* * *

"Lucky for me I'm never taking you to bed." Tom sneered

Bella whimpered and spun. It landed on Sirius.

"Truth or Dare , dear cousin."

"Dare me , you sadistic bitch. " Sirius said.

"I dare you to kiss the person that you used to have a crush on." Bella said "The one you never told anyone about."

"I can't." Sirius stated coldly. "It would upset someone in this room I really care about."

"Will you take a penalty?" Hela said. "So soon in the game?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded.

"Be warned the answer always comes out weather you want it to or not." Rowena said. "Godric you choose first."

"Penalty!" Godric and Salazar cheered. "On screen!"

"What is this Star Trek?" Harry asked.

"Your mother made the same joke." Tom said dryly ."It wasn't funny then and it's not funny now."

"Eh." Harry shrugged "It was worth a shot only two of you would have gotten anyway."

"That's what she said!" Bell shrieked, "What is this Star Trek!"

"It's a Muggle thing, Bella." Severus sighed

A screen appeared on a wall and they all watched it.

* * *

 _Sirius was wearing a shirt with a naked girl on it . It was September 1st and he was 11 years old._

 _"What are wearing?!" Reg cried "If mother sees you in that she's going to be mad again!"_

 _"It's a naked girl, Reg." The 11 year old Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Take a good look because you'll never see one."_

 _Reg went crimson._

 _"You swore not to tell." Reg begged. "Come on Siri."_

 _"I wont." Sirius messed his brothers hair up. "Don't worry about it, Reggy. I'm just messing with you. " Reg nodded "And I can take what ever that old hag dishes out."_

 _They went downstairs and Sirius was immediately put under the Crucio and held under it for two minuets by his mother. His father didn't even look over his paper when Sirius started screaming._

* * *

Sirius was shaking. He didn't want to remember that. Harry glanced over at him and got a strained smile.

Harry somehow knew that Sirius had done that just for him which all but confirmed who in the room Sirius had had a crush on.

Sirius spun he figured he had the hang of the game after watching the others. It landed on Remus . Remus moaned.

"Truth or Dare, Moonykins!"

"Truth."

"Moony's no fun!" Sirius cried . Remus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really, then you can just ..."

"Okay!" Sirius cut across him shutting him up. "Is it true that you and Lily went out for two weeks in first year?"

Severus and Harry were both sitting up fully both glaring.

"yes it is." Remus sighed, "We decided to try it out because we had so much in common. We called it off after two weeks because we found out we couldn't be more than friends. We never even kissed or anything else."

Harry and Severus both slid back into their bean bags. Remus relaxed a bit he'd been sure one or both were going to curse him.

"I'll get my revenge on you for that , Padfoot." Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Tom Riddle. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you kill a woman by the name of Hope Lupin nee Howell when you killed the rest of the Howell pure bloods?"

"She was not among them no." Tom said , eyeing the wolf. "Her sister kept screaming that as long as one of them lived the Howell Pure-Bloods would oppose me. I suppose she was your mother?"

"That's right." Remus snapped. His eyes flashed amber.

"You don't scare me." Tom stated "Your Sire does a better job."

"That monster is not my Sire!"

"He turned you didn't he?" Tom sneered, "In pack terms he's your Sire. " Without further ado he spun and it landed on Harry. "A full circle how nice. "

It wasn't exactly. Severus was next to Harry who was next to Sirius, who was next to Remus who was next to Tom who was next to Bella who was next to Severus but he understood what the man meant.

"Dare." Harry said, not interested.

"I dare you to kiss the person in the room you currently have a crush on."

"Have I told you lately how much I utterly despise you?" Harry countered.

"Not since May." Tom replied.

Harry suddenly turned beat red and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tom smirked. Remus was coughing having chocked on his chocolate cake. "Not all of us have the hearing of a wolf hearing. "

"I said I've never kissed anyone before!" Harry blurted, turning redder than Ron's hair. "I really hate you!"

He leaned over and quickly kissed Severus' lips then was back on his own bean bag.

"Wait ! " Severus said, but Harry had already spun the bottle .

"This is already getting interesting." Rowena cheered. "Oh, Godric can you imagine ? Your line and my line finally joining!"

"I'm of Rowena Ravenclaw's line?" Severus asked looking up at the Ghosts.

"Yes, the Prince's dear are my last living line."

"Then I'm all you've got." Severus told her. "I'm the last one standing."

"oh, dear. "Rowena looked worried. "that is bad news."

"What about my line?" Helga cut in. The bottle seemed stuck in a spin.

"Well, lets see." Harry said, thinking. "If i remember Tom's history correctly he stole the cup from the Smith woman who said she was descended from you... There's a Zacharias Smith in Hufflepuff. My year. Complete jerk he is too. He went out with Ginny Weasley then dumped her after getting her into bed. Ginny had a scare a month later it was a false alarm though. "

"Oh, dear me!" Helga cried, "My line has gone that bad?!"

"Well, Rowena's line has accumulated to a shut in with anger issues." Harry said, Severus glared at him but Sirius and Remus snickered, "Salazar's a mass murdering sociopath , " Tom toasted him with his drink. "and Godric's got me. A self sacrificing scape goat with a Hero Complex. It's all very messed up if you ask me."

The Founders exchanged worried looks their families really were messed up but Harry's description of himself worried them most of all. Sirius and Remus were privately thinking the same thing. The bottle finally stopped on Bella.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry said, in an emotionless tone .

"Dare." Bella smirked. "Lets see if you got any of your mothers talent."

"Sure ." Harry purred, " I dare you to put on a pretty pink ballerina out fit complete with Tutu and stay in it until tomorrow."

Bella looked murderous. Remus and Sirius were rolling around laughing. Severus looked like he was going to be sick and Tom had cocked his eyebrow.

Bella marched off to a bathroom and returned.

"MY EYES!" Sirius cried. "OH MERLIN MAKE HER CHANGE MAKE HER CHANGE! "

"Pup, this is torturing us not her!" Remus said, shielding his own eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Severus said dryly. His mind kept circling back to Harry kissing him. It had been the brat's first kiss even if it had been a quick one. Harry wasn't meeting his eye or even looking at him. He sighed to himself. He swore to do something nice for the boy ...no! Man sometime soon. He noticed that Harry often pushed his glasses up his nose. He'd noticed Harry often still squinted when wearing his glasses. An eye potion wasn't that hard to make. It's be an apology for taking his first kiss. "Really, Potter I think that was more your father than mother."

Sirius and Remus fell silent instantly and Harry tensed. Severus instantly knew it had been the wrong thing to say but couldn't think why. Bella spun and it landed on Harry again.

"Truth or Dare Ickle baby Potter."

"I'm not a little baby, Bella." Harry sighed, "I'm an adult now. I'm of age. I'll take truth"

"How did you get that gnash across your back?"

"I'll take a penalty. " Harry stated.

"On screen!" Salazar and Godric cheered.

* * *

Harry was really going to be sick the answer to Bella's question was playing right before everyone's eyes.

 _It was the start of term feast and Dumbledore had called him to his office. Harry knew what was going to happen. More training. he hated training. Sure enough Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt , Tonks, and Dumbledore arrived moments later._

 _"Wotcher , Harry!" Tonks beamed brightly. "Ready to fight?"_

 _Harry didn't answer just stood up and followed them to Dumbledore's Dueling room. He popped his wand out of his sheath and dodged the attack sent his way countering with his own. It started off simply enough but it got worse and worse as they began pulling out all the stops. Harry could feel his back bleeding one of his wounds had re opened . He jumped one of Kingsley's spells only to be hit by Dumbledore's. He was on the ground pain searing through his body. He didn't make a noise and fought through it so that he could fight through the other spells heading his way . He managed to get to his feet defending and attacking Dumbledore's spell still on him. He couldn't get the man to break it because the other three kept covering him. He finally passed out._

 _When he woke he was laying on his stomach his shirt off chained to the floor. A whip came down on his back. Dumbledore was punishing him for doing such a bad job. The other three stood back and watched. Harry didn't make a sound not one noise he knew he couldn't or he'd really get something to scream about. He felt blood running down his back again. Another scar to add to the many he already had._

* * *

The screen vanished and Harry bolted from the room. He found himself in a bedroom then in a bathroom. He sicked up everything he'd just eaten . He sicked up until he was dry heaving. His whole body was shaking and he felt pain washing threw him he'd jarred something when he'd been sick. He didn't care he washed his mouth out and slide down to sit against the cool tile wall. He felt hot and so tired . He never wanted anyone to know what Dumbledore was putting him through so that he could defeat Tom. His eyes slid shut.

* * *

"I think one of you should go check on my Heir." Godric said , floating back into the room. "I think he might of hurt himself being sick."

"He's my godson!" Sirius and Severus were both up.

"I have Healer Training." Severus countered.

"Fine, we'll both go."

"Fine."

they found Harry passed out on the bathroom floor the back and front of his bandages seeping with blood. They both got to work to move him into the bedroom and worked together to heal him. The other three came in to see what was going on Remus had smelt blood and a lot of it.

"Come on , pup don't give up now!" Sirius sobbed desperately. "Come on , pup, fight!"

"Can't you see he's tired of fighting?" Tom asked leaning against the door post arms and legs crossed staring at all of them. "That should have been evident from the memory. He's ready to give up and move on to see his parents."

Severus had noticed it too. There was no light in Harry's eyes anymore. When they got the bleeding stopped and wrapped him twice as tight Severus whispered something into Harry's ear that only Remus heard by the smirk on his face then left the room. Bloody were wolf and their bloody enhanced hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a moan. He was dizzy and in a lot of pain but since when was that new. He grouped for his glasses then noticed he didn't need them. He sat up rubbing his head. The previous night or whenever it had been came flooding back to him and he wanted to just hide away. He'd heard someone begging him to stay. To fight . Then he'd heard something else but he couldn't remember what that last person had promised him if he woke up. He just new it was worth forcing himself to stay and fight for a bit longer. Someone knocked on the door. Of course Remus would know he was awake.

"Yeah?" He called, the door opened and sure enough Remus came in. "Uh,..."

"We're having breakfast." Remus said shifting awkwardly. He was holding a black tank top in his hand. "I was going to help you put a shirt on."

"Yeah, okay." Harry shrugged. Remus thankfully used magic.

"Do you think you can walk?" Remus asked.

"I'm a bit dizzy." Harry admitted. He blushed as Remus scooped him up as if he weighed nothing well considering he'd been starved so bad he probably didn't . He was set in his bean bag as soon as they entered the main room. "Do you have a Blood Replenisher? I think I need one."

Severus started when he realized Harry was talking to him he set two vials in front of the boy the requested potion and something he and Black agreed on.

"Nutrient Potion?" Harry asked, then quickly downed both. "Whatever." He began eating. He didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing. He felt hollow empty. They all knew about his training now the questions would start and he'd be forced to answer no matter what. "Stop staring at me as if I'm going to vanish any second, Sirius."

Sirius quickly looked down at his food. He was worried his little pup was going vanish on him. He kept glancing up finally the founders arrived.

"Today, we'll be playing another game!" Helga said, "Something that will help numb the pain. Is everyone done eating?"

Harry didn't respond just kept eating. He was hungry.

"You're going to make yourself sick, Ickle bitty baby Potter." Bella said,

"Go to hell." Harry groused, "I'm hungry."

"If you sick u again you could reopen your wounds and bleed again." she countered.

"What do you care?" He snapped sipping his juice. "You're my enemy aren't you? How many times have you tried to kill Me and Sirius now?" with that she fell silent and he ate. "You said numb the pain. That normally involves drinking. I don't drink. No alcohol."

"I agree with Potter." Severus spoke. "No Alcohol I do not drink either."

"It's not a good idea for me to drink." Remus said, "I could loose control. A drunk werewolf is something Sirius really doesn't need to deal with right now."

"Why would Padfoot be the one dealing with it?" Harry wondered.

"When Moony gets drunk he gets horny." Sirius replied. "Especially during spring."

"Enough, Black!" Severus growled, "I don't want to hear it."

"That makes two of us." Tom spoke for the first time.

"Three." Bella quipped.

Harry was blushing but nodded in agreement.

"You asked, pup." Sirius shrugged. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Do you need a pain reliever ? Snape can brew you one."

"I'm fine."

"He's lying." Remus spoke up. "I can smell that he is in pain. "

Harry glared at him.

"I'm fine!"

"Just drink it." Severus sighed, setting the potion down. "Three of us refuse to drink so how are you going to have us play this game?"

"Good question." Salazar seemed to be pouting. "I find everyone spills everything when they are drunk. "

"The game you are trying to get us to play is "Never have i ever" correct?" Harry asked. "Well, that's a drinking game from what I hear. You need a different game.

"We'll just use butter beer than!" Helga cheered. " The game is never have I ever!"

"How do we play that?" Sirius asked, eyeing the shot glasses full of butter beer.

"Well, I've never actually played but from what I understand someone says "Never Have I Ever...then something they've never done and if someone else has done that they take shot. "

"Sounds easy enough." Sirius said nodding. "Okay, me first! Never have I ever had romantic feelings for someone in my own family!"

Bella growled and drank down her shot.

"With a twist." Salazar said, "The person must disclose the information to the others."

"Regulus." Bella said, "Sirius, Artemis, Articulus V ..."

"So you had crushes on every young member of the family."

"I needed a husband before I got stuck with Rudolphus!" Bella shrieked. "Never have I ever switched my loyalties."

Severus, Harry, Sirius and Remus all through back a shot.

"Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Dumbledore." Sirius and Remus echoed.

"First you my Lord and now Dumbledore."

"YOu were a spy?!" Tom growled.

"Yes, My Lord from the time you threatened the Potters." Severus did not meet Harry's eye.

* * *

"Okay, idea. " Harry said, "Instead of just randomly taking turns we'll spin the bottle and who ever it lands on has to come up with a Never have I ever."

"Good idea, pup." Remus praised he got no reaction in return.

"I'll go." Severus said, "Never have I ever kissed a childhood friend."

He hoped Harry would understand.

"Define childhood." Bella demanded.

"From age 9 on." Severus said, sure enough Harry blinked at him.

Bella, Sirius and Remus drank.

"Theodore Nott." Bella said.

"Moony." Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius." Remus agreed.

Severus spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.

"Never have I ever..." Harry seemed to think , " made out in the hidden passage way just behind the Potions classroom while class was in session."

The Founders cheered and cat called for him. Sirius and Remus were both crimson as they shot back the butter beer. Bella followed, and so did Tom.

"My list is way too long." Bella said, waving her hand.

Sirius and Remus motioned to each other.

"I only did it to manipulate someone to do what I wanted." Tom scoffed, eyes locked on Harry. "You'll find this rather funny." Harry cocked his eyebrow. "Abraxas ."

"OMG!" Harry laughed, every one looked at him. "You are so joking me! Of course your not you're worse than a Vulcan. "

"I need clarification on two things." Sirius whined.

" Abraxas Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard, father of Lucius Malfoy, grandfather of Draco Malfoy

Abraxas had at least one child, Lucius Malfoy, who was born in 1954; the fate of Lucius's mother, Abraxas's wife, is currently unknown.

Abraxas Malfoy was widely believed to have been part of the shady plot that, in 1968, forced Minister for Magic Nobby Leach (the first Muggle-born ever to have held the office) to leave his post prematurely. Nothing was, however, conclusively proven against Malfoy.

Abraxas died of a case of dragon pox, a relatively common malady of the elderly, some time before September 1995. Abraxas may also have been a well-respected wizard he was also known to be a supporter of the dark arts and a follower of Voldemort himself.

It is speculated that Abraxas may have had something to do with his wives death but it was never proven. Abraxas held the Title of Lord Malfoy for 52 years inheriting the title from his father when he was only 17 years old. It is also speculated that Abraxas had a daughter before Lucius that "Died under mysterious circumstances" when she was only five years old. It is widely believed she was a Squib. Lucius was born two years later. Abraxas Malfoy was Sorted into Slytherin in his first year at Hogwarts but was considered for Ravenclaw ..."

"Well, well , well..." Tom said, rather amused., "How do you know all this?"

"You have your Death Eaters, " Harry quipped back. " I have my twins."

"The Weasley Twins?" Severus asked.

"No one ever suspects them. " Harry smirked. "I have a whole network of people helping me out . Don't get that look in your eyes, _Tom,_ I'm nothing like you. " he tried to stretch but it hurt. " "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." Sun Tzu , The Art of War. "

"Very good. " Tom praised. "Come up with that on your own or did you have your Muggle born look it up for you?"

"Read the book myself. " Harry shrugged. He spun the bottle and it landed on Tom. "Your turn. "

"Wait!" Sirius cried, "What's a Vulcan?!"

"Vulcan's are a fictional extraterrestrial humanoid species in the _Star Trek_ franchise who originate from the planet Vulcan. In the various _Star Trek_ television series and movies, they are noted for their attempt to live by logic and reason with no interference from emotion." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Tom."

Tom sat back thinking.

* * *

"Never have I ever..." Tom said, "set a snake loose in a zoo full of Muggles."

Harry huffed and drank.

"He deserved it!" Harry spat.

"Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Dudley, that's my cousin , had just turned 11 it was his birthday. Every year they took Dudley and one of his friends out and left me the old batty cat lady squib dumbledore has living near by watching me Mrs. Figg but that year she tripped over one of her cats and broke her leg so I got to go along to the zoo with them. It was the first time I ever went." Harry didn't look happy. "it was okay but I was too busy trying not to get beat up by Dudley and Piers who were getting bored . We went into the Reptile House last. I didn't even know I could talk to snakes at that point. Dudley finds the hugest snake in the place and has uncle Vernon pound on the glass but the snake ignored him. I moved up to stare at the snake. The snake and I started talking then Piers shouted because he saw the snake was awake. " Harry took a deep breath.

"Dudley came waddling over and knocked me to the ground on purpose and I made the glass vanish and Dudley fell right in and the snake escaped. " Harry shrugged, " I often wonder what happened to that snake. "

Sirius was laughing.

"Revenge ." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Harry said distantly not meeting their eyes. They all noted this. "Yeah."

The ghosts stared at each other.

* * *

Tom spun the bottle it landed on Remus.

"Oh, uh..." Remus frowned, "Never have I ever gotten my best friend drunk just to get them in bed."

Sirius booed and downed his shot. Bella followed but no one else .

"We aren't getting far with this." Rowena cried, "I told you we should have gone to my game!"

"Yours is next." Salazar said, "Spin!"

"This is no fun without alcohol." Helga huffed, "Next game!"

They all stared at the ghosts.

"We will pick a number and watch random memories of each of yours from that age!" Rowena cheered.

Everyone noted Harry pale.

Numbers appeared in white letters over them flashing quickly double and single digits randomly. It stopped at 5.

"Okay!" Godric cheered, "On Screen!"

It was Remus.

"Cute." Harry said, " A tiny Moony puppy."

Sirius was agreeing and hanging off of Remus teasing him about how cute he had been .

"If this the day I think it is this is about to get bad ." Remus said. "and you are the puppy, pup."

Harry shrugged and watched as Remus' mom took him out to the park that day then did , English, reading and Math lessons with him. Harry would have loved to know a mother like that. It was that night when the moon was high in the sky that the memory turned. A happy Remus burst out of the house running toward his father who had just gotten home when suddenly a were wolf was attacking him.

They watched the attack and how Remus' parents responded to it.

It was Remus' turn to be sick. He spent awhile in the bathroom that was off his and Sirius' room. When he came back he was paler than normal.

* * *

5 year old Sirius was pouring over books with Walburga standing over him wand in hand. Orion was in a chair near the fire place reading and Regulus was fast asleep with a baby blanket in front of the fire. As they watched Walburga began quizzing Sirius and whenever he got an answer wrong he went under the Crucio. He was then beat with a cane until his back bled. he was then locked in his room his wounds not treated.

Sirius didn't move or react.

5 year old Bella was staring down at baby Narcissa. two year old Andromeda at her side. Narcissa was just a new born. Bella was jerked away from the crib and thrown in to the wall and yelled to stay away from the younger girls. It soon became clear that even at that age Bella's family thought she was crazy even though she showed no signs other than talking to herself because she had no one to talk to and wasn't allowed to be around the babies who got dotted on .

* * *

5 year old Tom Riddle sat in the window of his room watching the other kids from the orphanage play football down below. A girl was watching him from the door way. A cute little girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes . She looked like an angle and carried a porcelain doll. She began antagonizing Tom and tried to push him out of the third story window but his magic reacted and caused a large gnash across her face from above her right eye up to her chin on her left side. Her right eye was blind. The doll then melted. The girl screamed and ran off.

Severus at 5 years old was cowering in a corner as his drunken father beat his mother while she screamed at him to run. Severus held his bear tightly. This was his fault his mother had told him not to use his magic around his father. But he'd wanted his teddy and his daddy had taken it so he'd gotten it back now his daddy was really mad. His mommy stopped moving and his daddy began hurting him.

* * *

Severus didn't respond to his abuse.

* * *

"Enough!" Harry said, "Please don't ! NO!"

5 year old Harry sat in his cupboard beaten , bruised, and hurt. He was small and hungry and shaking. His uncle yelled for him and slammed the door opened and his uncle grabbed him out by his over sized shirt. He was told to help his aunt cook breakfast. Harry stood at the stove trying his best but he burned the bacon. His uncle went into a rage beat him then held his, Harry's hands over the stove flames until they burned. Harry screamed and cried and begged. When his hands were burnt his uncle slammed Harry's head into the stove over and over and over again. Harry's hair caught fire and his face burned. Harry kept screaming, crying and begging.

The screen went black and Harry sat there wishing he hadn't turned down the Alcohol. The room was silent for a very long time then Sirius and Remus were screaming over how they wanted to get back at the Dursleys. Harry didn't respond he just stared at the floor in front of him.

"I would like to scan your hands." Severus suddenly said, "for nerve damage . It would explain why you aren't very good in Potions..."

"It would help if Draco didn't always throw things in my cauldron." Harry said in a dead voice.

"Your hands." Severus insisted.

Harry finally looked at him. He would have loved for Severus to ask him to give him hands to him in any way shape or form in any other circumstances.

Severus took one of Harry's hands in his and began waving his wand over it. A piece of parchment appeared and began copying down what was wrong with his hand. Severus did that for both hands. He then began cursing to himself.

"I'm going to have to rebreak the bones they haven't healed right." Severus told Harry. "I also have a cream to help with the pain and stiffness and will reverse the nerve damage all together. "

Severus broke the bones in Harry's hands then began rubbing the cream on them. It appeared that they had both forgotten anyone else was in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was blushing as Severus wrapped his hand tightly. Sure he was in pain but Severus was being so gentle with him and it felt so nice.

"Hey, what's the next game?!" Sirius said, "and please don't say it's more than this because I don't think Harry can take it..."

"Of Course it is!" Rowena said, brightly. "Everything must be revealed! SPIN!"

The random numbers began spinning. It locked on 6 .

"That's anti climatic. " Bella said, "Hey, it's coming up with something else. "

"Use of magic."

"THAT' S RIGHT!" Rowena cheered, "We get to see about what magic you did at age 6."

"That's actually mild." Harry spoke, "Let's see I can remember some good uses of Magic."

* * *

They started with Remus again.

Again Sirius cooed over the little Remus.

Remus was watching the other kids play in the park and was sitting alone in the sand box. His mother was next to him trying to get him to play he wouldn't so she took him to the library. Remus found a new love. He found a seat and books began flying to him. His mother quickly made sure no one watching .

"Summoning books." Sirius moaned, "I should have known."

Remus sighed.

Sirius was being beat again . He suddenly blasted his mother across the room.

"Knockback Jinx." Tom said with a nod.

"Se deserved it." Sirius groused.

Bella was singing while dancing happily in the rain. Narcissa was sitting on porch watching with Andromeda. Suddenly their dad began yelling about how Bella was crazy and began pulling her inside by the arm saying that she couldn't be seen by normal people the grip was bruising. Her father suddenly yelled and jerked his hand away he had a large burn on his hand. Bella danced off.

"Burning Charm." Bella said, "It's always been a specialty of mine." she tried to keep the pride out of her voice as she glanced at Harry.

Tom was walking home from school. His hand was wrapped, much as Harry's was now, and he had a black eye. A boy from school came up to him and began talking to him. He bought Tom a hot dog and lured him into an ally where he then tried to take advantage of him. The older guy lost his manhood and his cash.

"Severing Charm." Tom said, "It really does a better job than the Castration Charm."

Harry muttered something and Remus growled loudly. Severus absently moved closer to Harry.

Severus was walking towards the park he was bleeding badly already and his mom wasn't home to help him so he went and lay in his hiding spot in the park. He'd only gone home for food he should have known better. He saw a whole in a tree just big enough for him to crawl in so he grabbed his hidden things and did. He looked around once he got inside and suddenly it seemed wider than the tree should allow and was hollow all the way up.

"Expansion charm." Sirius whistled, "Impressive."

Harry scoffed.

"You think that's something you just wait until you see mine." he said smugly. "I put all of you to shame."

Harry was running. He was running as fast as he could. He hated 'Harry Hunting' His cousin and his Gang were gaining on him. He rounded the school kitchens and went to jump behind the dumpster when suddenly he was on the roof.

"See?" Harry said, giving a Malfoy smirk, "I Apperated. None of you beat that."

"I'll show that little pig what a Hunt really is." Sirius growled then beamed. "Great job, pup! You'll past your Apperation exam no problem."

"I hope." Harry was suddenly himself again. "I've done it alot over the years but not consciously."

* * *

"No fair!" Helga huffed, "Godric, your heir is the more powerful toddler!"

"Hey!" Harry called, "I'm right here! And I'll have you know I'm an S rank Wizard! Along with Dumbledore, Severus, and Tommy-boy over there."

Said Tom hissed something at Harry . Salazar cocked an eyebrow when Harry hissed back.

"Now now did our line cross?" Salazar asked, "You speak the snake tongue."

"Yeah, so what?" Harry said, shrugging. "Dumbledore said it's a gift I got from Tommy-boy through this." He touched his scar. "I doubt I could do it if I didn't have it."

"No way." Tom said, "I couldn't have."

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MEGALOMANIAC!"Harry bellowed he then clenched his teeth as an orb of dark energy tore it's self from his head and went into Tom's wand. "What did you just do?"

Tom was smirking now.

"I just took back what was mine." Harry froze fear flooding him. "I'm sure you know exactly what that means."

"I do." Harry nodded, His magic suddenly exploded around the room making things explode he was shaking in rage his eyes almost glowing with raw magical power." He knew." Harry said, in a deathly calm voice. "Dumbledore knew I was your Horocrux."

"It would appear so." Tom said, "Care to tell me the hole prophecy?"

" .HELL."

* * *

It took awhile for Harry to calm down. The room fixed itself.

"Okay!" Rowena called, "Spin!"

"wow she's chipper." Sirius said,

"Know any spells I can use against annoying chipper ghosts?" Harry groused.

"A few." Tom drawled.

"15!"

"NO!" Harry and Severus both cried.

Everyone looked at them in shock.

" Tutoring?" Bella read. "I don't think I attended tutoring."

"It wouldn't have picked it if it wasn't something you all had in common." Godric told them looking between his heir and Rowena's.

* * *

Remus sighed sitting as he sat with a fourth year girl working on her Charms. She kept getting the wand movement wrong and he could smell lust on her.

"Did you really want help with your Charms?" Remus asked. "I can see you're doing it wrong on purpose. Is there something you wanted. "

* * *

"Not this." Remus growled, "Harry , would you mind going into the other room? "

"He can't!" Helga sneered, "He has to watch."

* * *

Remus and the girl were soon fucking in a private corner of the library.

* * *

Sirius was pouting. Harry was staring at his lap blushing.

"Ickle Bitty Baby Potter is so innocent." Bella cackled.

"Shut up!" Harry growled.

Severus glanced over at him.

* * *

Sirius was sitting with the Head Girl getting 'Tutoring ' for his low History of Magic grade but really they were only making out.

* * *

"Okay, I see a theme here so I'm just going to say it now." Harry said, "The only tutoring I ever got was when I was 15 but I did nothing ..." He waved to the screen where Sirius was now engaged in sex with his tutor. "Sexual during lessons."

Severus wondered if Harry had liked him even then. He tried to recall everything he'd seen in Harry's head that year. He came to the conclusion that Harry was better at Occlumancy then he gave the boy credit for because he couldn't recall ever finding anything that even remotely hinted at Harry having a crush on him.

* * *

Bella was wrapped around Theo Nott and they were also having sex . School work was thrown all over the room.

* * *

"Oh, that's right." Bella said, snapping, "I was failing History of Magic. I ended up still failing it."

"I wonder why." Severus drawled, "Must we watch the whole act? These are people I do not want to see in that position in that position."

Harry was nodding rapidly.

"Of course we do." Salazar said, "We're ghosts can't enjoy it anymore but we can enjoy watching it."

"In the Muggle World there is a name for people like you." Harry said, looking the four fully in the eyes. "Perverts."

Sirius burst out laughing.

* * *

Tom was sitting tutoring Raven Zabini.

* * *

"Is that Raven Zabini?" Harry asked, then went crimson and stared at his lap again. "Blaise's grandfather?"

"Correct." Tom said, "Again I was only doing it to farther my agenda and get something I wanted. "

* * *

Severus and Lily sat in the Library whispering to each other. Severus said good bye after awhile and went to see Slughorn.

* * *

Severus growled loudly.

"If this is going where I think it is I don't want Harry watching!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"Nothing will happen." Severus sighed, "Cool off."

* * *

Slughorn watched Severus make the monthly potions for the Hospital Wing. He was supposedly 'Tutoring' the boy because he had such a love for potions. Slughorn just got drunk. Today was one of the days he was drunk when Severus arrived. Severus was shocked when the man grabbed his ass and then tried to force himself on Severus. Severus got away and threw gillyweed into the potion causing an explosion as he escaped. Slughorn ended up in the Hospital Wing for three weeks.

* * *

"Well, that's one way to deal with a teacher trying to molest you." Tom said, "I could show you a few others."

Harry's magic was sparking a bit. But he calmed himself. He wanted to go down to Slughorn's and put him on the receiving end of some of the hexes Tonks had taught him in private.

"Oh, I have had another tutor." Harry said , suddenly, "I forgot about Tonks. She trained me in private that year. Any luck you'll go with her instead of my other tutor?"

"Nope." Godric beamed.

"I'm starting to hate you." Harry sighed. He looked at Sirius and Remus . "Don't kill him. "

"What did you do?!" Sirius demanded of Severus.

"I did what Dumbledore told me to do." Severus sighed, rubbing his head. "The exact way Dumbledore told me to do it."

* * *

Severus was being cold, snarky and taunting Harry as he cast Legetamens on him over and over again not giving him time to recover. Pushing harder and harder.

* * *

Harry grabbed his head at the memory.

"Dumbledore told you to train Harry the way I was trained!" Sirius bellowed, "Fuck it! I'm going to kill the man myself.!"

"I'd enjoy that." Tom said, "It'd mean less work for me."

Bella nodded.

"Why didn't you tell any of us Harry was being abused?" Remus demanded of Severus.

"The Old Goat had me sign a contract stating that I wouldn't reveal what I saw." Severus sighed, "I read it through it was the exact match to the one Mind Healers take. I couldn't unless Harry authorized me to do so."

Sirius continued raging.

"I will say this though." Severus said, peeking Harry's interest as their session played out on the screen. "It would appear you are better at Occlumancy then I thought. After all I didn't know until now that you had a crush on me."

Harry went crimson and stared at his lap but they could all see a small smile playing on his lips


End file.
